


Thank You For Being My Miracle:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Fantasy, Future, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Recovery, Relax/Relaxing, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Talking, fears, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After arguing about cleanliness, Danny & Steve talk about everything that happened, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be okay!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Thank You For Being My Miracle:

*Summary: After arguing about cleanliness, Danny & Steve talk about everything that happened, Will it be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be okay!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Everyone left, Cause they knew that Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams need to talk about the whole awful ordeal of the blond getting shot, & they needed some quality time alone together. Steve was a little pissed off, but he was smiling, when he saw that Danny was resting peacefully, & comfortably, after he got operated on, to fix his chest that was damaged from a gunshot wound. Plus, He was waiting for him.

 

"Hey, Babe, I am glad that you came back, I am sorry for making that stupid comment, You always make sure that everything is clean, & I am proud of that quality about you, Just don't mind me, I am a little bit cranky, Thank you for being my miracle. "I don't blame you, Danno, If I had my chest cracked open, & operated on, I would be a little cranky too, Forget it, We are all good".

 

The Loudmouth Detective pulled Steve down a little bit, Steve took the hint & went down, They shared a kiss, & it was perfect. "I thought I almost lost you, Danno, I thought I would have to tell the kids, that their dad is not coming back", The Former Seal said with emotion, He composed himself, & calmed down. "Tell me about the future, & what you saw", Danny went into detail, or what he dreamt or hallucinated about, while the Five-O Commander listened with concentration, & gave him his full attention.

 

"Wow, For on, I will be even more careful on & off the field, Cause that sounds like a perfect future together, & I will make sure that I am everywhere, Even for the kids' achievements, & milestones". Danny said with a soft voice, "Thank you", "No, **_Thank you_** , For giving me this life, I am so happy, You made me the happiest man around", The Handsome Blond said, "I love you so much, Super Seal", "Right back at ya", Steve said, & he helped his lover get into a better position, so he can take a nap. The Handsome Brunette just kept watch, til his lover woke up again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
